


When the World Turns Ugly, I Just Turn and Look at You.

by kotabear24



Series: #Kinkprompt [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Dom/sub, First Time, Frottage, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of "Teaching Harry"</p><p>The one where Louis decides to give a little bit to his favorite boy.<br/>Title from 'This is How We Roll' by Florida-Georgia Line ft. Luke Bryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the World Turns Ugly, I Just Turn and Look at You.

Louis pulled up two houses down from Harry’s house, as usual, and pulled out his phone. He knew it was more ‘popular’ to just send Harry a text, but he didn’t like waiting to know whether or not Harry knew he was there immediately. When he wanted Harry, he wanted him then and there. 

Instead, he called Harry while he let his car idle in front of the Dehns’ house, a lovely family of six – three ginger sons and one sweet, kind blonde daughter, the same age as Harry – and waited for Harry to pick up.

“ _Hello_?” Harry finally answered, sounding out of breath.

“Good afternoon, darling,” Louis said casually into his phone, smiling at his steering wheel. It was okay. Harry wasn’t there to see his sappy smile. 

“Oh _! Hi_ ,” Harry said. “ _Are you outside_?”

“That I am,” Louis answered. 

“ _Okay, I’ll be right out _,” Harry said, and the line went dead abruptly.__

__Louis sighed once the line went dead, shaking his head. Harry had been getting increasingly upset with Louis over the past few months over Louis’ rule that they don’t give each other orgasms until Harry turned eighteen. It had only been a few months – four, if Louis was doing the math correctly – but Harry was growing increasingly frustrated with the lack of sex. They’d had their first actual fight a few days ago over sex, ending with Harry actually walking out and not answering Louis’ calls for the rest of the night when Louis went too far and told Harry he wasn’t interested in having sex with a minor. It had been an outright lie, of course – Louis was _dying_ to sleep with Harry, even though he had his reasons for wanting Harry to be eighteen before they had sex – but Harry hadn’t been able to see that. He’d told Louis to fuck off, saying that it seemed like Louis _loved_ the fact that Harry was so young every other second of the day, and left._ _

__Louis knew Harry was getting frustrated. He was a seventeen-year-old boy, and he’d done sexual stuff before he met Louis – so he already had a taste for it – so it wasn’t exactly like sex wasn’t on his mind every second of the day. Knowing this, Louis had just steered clear of it all, even trying to _touch_ Harry in innocent ways and giving Harry the vibrator and giving him guidelines for it, hoping it would satisfy his needs, and he had Harry bring it to the house on weekends to reward him when they played. Harry wasn’t lacking in orgasms, but he was getting frustrated and it was increasingly harder for Louis to remember why he had to stick to his guns – for the America trip Harry didn’t know about yet. Louis could easily admit to himself that he wanted to fuck Harry so loud the whole _street_ would know whose he was – he just had a goal._ _

__Harry had been so _good_ , was the thing. He’d been good for _months_. Louis had been incredibly cautious, when he picked him up at the BDSM club. Harry had seemed so overwhelmed, so emotional, honestly, and Louis’ had quite a few subs in his time – he started just barely older than Harry, after all – but he’d never had someone so inexperienced and _young_. Still, looking at Harry, Louis had been unable to imagine someone else in the club Domming him and hurting him, taking advantage of him or just making honest mistakes, overestimating Harry’s knowledge or abilities. Just a few moments in Harry’s company had made Louis feel protective and, honestly, honor-bound to educate him. _ _

__Somewhere along the line, though, they’d gone wrong, and Harry had started to _mean_ something to Louis. Sure, Harry was by far the most attractive sub he’d ever had, and their first scene (not even an hour long, as Louis had been so nervous to bring a newbie into play) had shown Louis that he was definitely the most rewarding sub he’d ever been with. But even though Louis knew better than to let the things said and done during aftercare get to him, he hadn’t been able to stop himself from becoming so endeared of the boy. Though, he supposed, it wasn’t just the aftercare. Harry was confident, if a bit easily-flustered by Louis sometimes, and he was kind, quirky, definitely eccentric. He was very zen and defied any kind of stereotype Louis could come up with. In short, Louis had made the mistake of becoming slightly enamored with the boy._ _

__“Hey!”_ _

__Harry’s voice brought Louis back to the present as he hurried into the heated car, the winter air freezing outside and turning his cheeks pink. He threw his overnight bag into the backseat and climbed in quickly._ _

__“Hello, love,” Louis greeted warmly, and Harry leaned forward to hug his neck, giving his cheekbone a row of excited kisses that made Louis chuckle. About ninety-nine percent forgiven, then. “Someone’s eager today,” he observed, but Harry only grinned._ _

__“Just happy to finally get to see you again,” he said, and frowned when he couldn’t find the seatbelt without looking. The frown disappeared once Harry made a pleased sound and his fingers found the belt, and he busied himself with buckling up while Louis checked his mirrors for clear traffic._ _

__“So am I, princess,” Louis said, pulling away from the neighbor’s house once Harry was buckled. “It’s been a long week for us, hasn’t it?” Better get it out in the open._ _

__Harry’s face fell, quite a bit, and he reached over hesitantly for Louis’ hand, curling their fingers together when Louis flipped his hand over above the gearshift for him. “You know I didn’t mean anything I said,” Harry said quietly._ _

__“I’m not looking for another apology, pet,” Louis said kindly, giving Harry’s hand a squeeze. “I’ve forgiven you – if there was anything to forgive in the first place, even – and we’ve moved past it. That doesn’t mean it hasn’t been a long week, though, right? We still have to have some time to breathe _with_ each other.”_ _

__Harry nodded, biting his lip when Louis looked over at him, and Louis brought their hands up to kiss the back of his. “We’re fine, lovely,” he said lightly. “You’ll see. We’re doing something new today. You’ll love it.”_ _

__Harry perked up, still a little hesitantly, and it was so endearing that Louis gave him one of his big smiles. He was so crazy about the strange teenager on his left._ _

__“Really,” Louis said with a smile, and then squeezed his hand again. “But for now, I want you to touch yourself, just over your trousers. Did you bring your vibrator?” Louis asked as Harry’s hand flew to the crotch of his jeans._ _

__“Yes, sir,” Harry said quickly, smiling because he knew he’d done well as he jerked his head towards the backseat, where he’d tossed his bag._ _

__“Good boy,” Louis said, never one to hold out praise for such a pretty boy. He glanced down at Harry’s crotch and saw Harry grabbing the outline of his cock through his trousers eagerly, and chuckled. “Slow down, pet,” he said, looking Harry in the eye and then glancing pointedly at Harry’s crotch. Harry bit his lip, but eased up. “Just a little light petting. Let your cock know you’re thinking about it, is all. Don’t want him to feel neglected, do we?”_ _

__“Sir,” Harry said, “if this is punishment for the other day –”_ _

__“It’s not,” Louis reassured Harry, shaking his head as he turned the car. “It’s not. I just want your cock to know I’m here.”_ _

__“Always does,” Harry mumbled, but remained lightly stroking it through layers of clothing for the rest of the drive._ _

__It wasn’t a far drive, not at all, but Louis heard Harry’s breath starting to become a little shorter and faster by the time he parked. Louis stayed where he was, hands on the wheel even after he cut the engine, and Harry squirmed against the seat as he rubbed his hand over the crotch of his jeans. When Louis glanced over, he saw Harry’s cock was nearly fully hard, and he smiled to himself in satisfaction. “You’re always so good for me,” he said matter-of-factly, and ran a hand through some of Harry’s curls at the side of his head._ _

__Harry leaned in to the touch, closing his eyes as he nodded and continued to rub himself through the material. He bit his lip on a frustrated whine, and Louis clucked his tongue quietly as he extracted his hand from the curls. “Come on, pet,” he chirped abruptly, smiling when Harry’s eyes opened wide. “Time to go inside. You can stop touching yourself for now. Let me grab your bag.” Louis reached for the back in the backseat and hauled it over the console, hopping out of the car as Harry scrambled to do the same._ _

__Louis’ keys jingled as he walked up the few steps to his front door, Harry hurrying up behind him, keeping just enough distance between them that Louis couldn’t feel Harry’s erection pressing up against his arse._ _

__With the door open, Louis gestured Harry to go in first, and followed him in, shutting and locking the door behind them while Harry hovered in the entry way, waiting for instruction. Good. “I want you to stay up for me for a minute, darling,” he said, seeing the way Harry’s eyes were starting to get glassy from having to work for Louis’ attention. “I just want to speak with you, just for a bit. Can you go to the couch? Want some tea?”_ _

__Harry looked a little thrown off, but he nodded, swallowing. “Yes, sir,” he said, and Louis smiled, giving him a dismissing nod of approval._ _

__Louis came out just a few minutes later to see Harry had unbuttoned two more buttons on his shirt, and he let it slide as he sat down next to him. Harry looked a little apprehensive, and it wasn’t really how Louis wanted to have this conversation. “What are you so nervous about, silly?” He asked. Before Harry answered, Louis set down the cups and spread his arms open invitingly. “Want a cuddle? Come here, love. Come have a cuddle.”_ _

__Harry scooted close to Louis immediately, moving so that he was leaned up against Louis’ chest and wrapping his right arm across Louis’ torso and gripping onto Louis’ left hip. His curls rested against Louis’ face, and Louis sputtered for comedic effect for a moment until Harry tilted his head up, looking at Louis for whatever came next. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s body, pulling him tight and trying to comfort him. “What’s got you so lip-bitey, hmmm?” he asked brushing hair from Harry’s face and dragging a thumb across Harry’s bottom lip._ _

__Harry huffed just a bit, going cross-eyed as he tried to watch Louis’ thumb. “I’m – feeling a bit guilty, is all,” he admitted, shaking his head away from Louis’ finger and burying his face into Louis’ shoulder._ _

__“What? Why would you feel guilty?” Louis asked, frowning down at a section of Harry’s curls. “You’re so good for me, you haven’t done anything wrong.”_ _

__“I feel bad because I’ve been acting like what you give me isn’t enough, and it makes you sad,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ shirt._ _

__“ _Hey_ ,” Louis said sternly, rubbing Harry’s back. With his left hand, Louis pushed Harry’s face away and up so they could look at each other, Harry guiltily and Louis firmly. “Have I said you make me sad?” He asked, and shook his head so Harry didn’t have to think about it. “No, I haven’t. You don’t make me sad _at all_ , Harry. You make me so happy; I adore you, and every moment I spend with you, I enjoy more than the last. Don’t think you make me sad unless I explicitly say it, _ever_ , okay?” Harry nodded, eyes wide and cheeks red, and Louis continued. “Now,” he said, coughing because he didn’t really _do_ emotional talks, “I want you to go pick out a movie and put it in, and then I want you to get right back here and cuddle with me. When you’re feeling better, I want you to let me know, okay?”_ _

__\---_ _

__The film was nearly over when Harry shifted closer to Louis, sighed happily, and looked up at Louis. “I feel all better,” he said contentedly, and Louis smiled fondly at him._ _

__Louis had spent the last hour and a half with Harry mostly in his lap, nestling closer and closer and asking to be held tighter and tighter. Louis’ biceps were starting to burn from constantly being flexed around Harry, truth be told._ _

__Now, though, Louis looked at Harry, searching his face for hesitation or any lingering guilt, and when he didn’t find any, he leaned down and pressed a long kiss to Harry’s forehead, pulling back to see Harry’s eyes had closed blissfully at the contact. “Do you want to finish the movie, or do you want to play?” He asked._ _

__“Play,” Harry said without hesitation, scrambling to sit up. “It’s been so long since we got to play, I’m going to go _crazy_ ,” he said, making Louis chuckle. _ _

__“I was wondering if maybe you wanted to take it just a little bit farther tonight,” he revealed, making Harry perk up even more. “It’s in your boundaries, of course. I was thinking, if you want, I could have you do a special chore for me tonight, amongst your others.”_ _

__Harry was nodding before Louis even finished his sentence, though he did wait for Louis to finish before he spoke up. “Oh, yes, sir,” he said happily. “I would love to do a special chore for you!”_ _

__“We’ll work up to it, then,” Louis said with a smile, carding fingers through Harry’s silky hair. “First, I want you to take off your shirt, and if you’re feeling up to it, I got some dessert things. I know you were a bit upset that you didn’t get to cook last time.”_ _

__Harry’s shirt was off in a nanosecond, and he was already standing up, waiting to be dismissed. “I really look forward to doing all the domestic work,” he said, frowning at the memory of last week, when Louis hadn’t gone grocery shopping. It was that frown that told Louis he wasn’t under quite yet, and it actually made Louis feel a bit better._ _

__“Well, sir’s done plenty of shopping, this week, so you can choose whatever you want to make. I’m going to go and check my e-mail in the office; you can come get me when you don’t have anything to do, alright?” Louis watched as Harry nodded, smiling happily, and Louis nodded for a dismissal, which sent Harry off toward the kitchen area. Louis waited until he heard the cabinet doors open and Harry’s happy gasp before he got up and headed into his office._ _

__Louis was about ready to call Eleanor into the office just so he could meet her there and put her in a chokehold when he heard the office door slowly creep open, that tiny squeaking hinge that Louis’d meant to fix for weeks but hadn’t yet. He turned around and saw Harry peeking around the corner, hovering just out of reach, and the sight of him brought a smile to Louis’ face. “Sunshine,” he greeted warmly, trying to not stare at Harry’s bare torso, “come on in. What have you decided to make us tonight?”_ _

__Harry dragged his socked toe back and forth on the wooden floor of the office, watching the movement as he said shyly, “Well, you had those pudding pops in the front of the cabinet, so I thought, maybe, you might have wanted them? So, I made those. Three chocolate and three vanilla, just in case – I wasn’t sure what kind you’d want.”_ _

__“That sounds lovely, thank you,” Louis answered with a grin. In truth, he’d just stacked all the things up into the cabinet, rushing so he would have time to freshen up before he had to go pick Harry up from his house, but Harry looked so happy that he’d done something extra well, and in truth, Louis _had_ wanted to share the pudding pops with Harry. So, he didn’t say anything._ _

__Louis stood up, straightening the suit he was still wearing and not missing the way Harry eyed him up and down in an attempt to be discreet and subtle but was neither of those things. Louis winked, and Harry smiled down at his feet. Harry _did_ appreciate the suits._ _

__Just as Louis was about to shut his laptop, another e-mail _ding_ ed in and Louis sighed, rubbing a hand down his face when he saw it was from Eleanor. Could the woman do anything without guidance?_ _

__“You seem stressed,” Harry said quietly. “Is everything okay?”_ _

__“Don’t worry, love,” Louis answered, his cheerfulness forced as he shut the laptop anyway with a snap. “Just a bit of work stuff.”_ _

__“Is there anything I can do?” Harry asked, stepping forward and looking around for inspiration. “I could – clean something, or…make you something to have before the dessert is done. Or, erm, I could put on some music?”_ _

__Things were working better than Louis had planned, now that Harry’s eagerness to help had come into play. “Actually, how long until the pudding pops are ready, did you say?” Louis asked._ _

__Harry’s brows furrowed, but he answered, “The box said it’d be a few hours,” a bit apologetically._ _

__“That sounds lovely,” Louis said reassuringly, walking towards Harry. “I was wondering…how would you feel about maybe giving sir a massage?”_ _

__Harry’s breath caught, and his eyes danced in excitement. “Would you – like one, sir?” He asked, like he wouldn’t dare to let himself hope._ _

__“I think that would be nice, if you wouldn’t mind,” Louis said, hiding the smile he wanted to give. Harry just looked like a kid in a sweet shop, was all._ _

__“No, no, of course, not,” Harry said quickly, swallowing. “I – was there somewhere you had in mind?”_ _

__“I think my bed should do the trick,” Louis said smoothly, letting his smirk show when Harry swallowed. Abruptly, Louis turned to the door and started on his way to his bedroom. “Come along, now; don’t dawdle.”_ _

__Harry shuffled after Louis quickly as they walked along the hall, and if Harry wondered about the massage oil sitting on Louis’ bedside table, he didn’t say anything, Louis noted with satisfaction. Then again, Harry rarely questioned anything when he was at Louis’ house._ _

__Facing the bed with his back toward Harry, Louis pulled off his jacket, hanging it over the footboard of the bed. He moved to remove his cufflinks when Harry coughed a little hesitantly. Turning around, Louis raised an eyebrow at Harry’s hopeful expression, eyes wide and flicking between Louis’ hands and his face while he bit his lip. “What is it?” Louis asked._ _

__“I – just, you’re stressed, sir,” Harry said, eyes now darting around the room like he was looking for something. An excuse, Louis realized, when Harry stalled with a long, drawn-out and obviously fake cough. “You could – you don’t have to do that, if you don’t want to,” Harry finally mumbled, staring at Louis’ wrists, where the cufflinks remained intact. “I could – I could do that for you. If you wanted…sir.”_ _

___Oh_. Harry wanted to undress him. Still, Louis played dumb and raised his wrist. “You want to take off my cufflinks, princess?” He asked, infusing fondness into his voice and pretending like he didn’t know what Harry had been trying to really say. _ _

__Harry moved closer, not yet touching the shiny silver anchors keeping Louis’ cuffs closed. “I – well, yes, sir, but I meant more…all your clothes. If you wanted. I could do that for you.”_ _

__Louis smiled and held it until Harry looked up at him. “I’d like that, thank you,” he said._ _

__Harry’s breathing sped up as he fiddled with the bits of metal – one, then the other, and placed them on the bedside table – and didn’t slow down once he slid the jacket off Louis’ shoulders and hung it on the post of the footboard of the bed. Next came the tie, which he pulled on expertly and slid over Louis’ head, and then he started fumbling the buttons of Louis’ shirt, the faint tickle of skin brushing Louis’ neck just slightly sending a thrill up Louis’ spine, like he wasn’t a thirty-six-year-old man. Harry pulled the shirt off Louis’ chest and down his arms slowly, staring at Louis’ body in (what Louis certainly hoped was) amazement._ _

__Louis kept his body in shape, and Harry had obviously seen glimpses of him – they practically lived together on the weekends – but Louis had been pretty careful not to show much of himself, in the hopes that it would avoid temptation. Now, though, Harry was gaping at the tattoos on his chest, at his torso, which had a nice, modest little four-pack going on. Louis’ body wasn’t very cut, but it was certainly tight, and going by the tortured longing in Harry’s face, Louis’ boy liked it._ _

__“Trousers,” Louis prompted gently when too much time had passed, and Harry snapped out of it, blushing furiously and rushing to take care of Louis’ belt buckle._ _

__“Sorry, sir,” he said, and the tense line of his shoulders relaxed when he heard Louis chuckle._ _

__“It was flattering; don’t worry,” Louis said. “Leave the boxers on, please.” Louis helpfully stepped out of his trousers, which Harry helpfully held steady for him, and Harry stayed where he was, squatting down at Louis’ thigh-level. The picture was intoxicating, but Louis knew what he’d planned, so he took off his watch and set it on the bedside table next to his cufflinks, and then laid himself down on the bed, relaxing on his back. “I’d like it if you would take your own trousers off,” Louis said off-handedly, and watched as Harry calmly stripped himself of the tight jeans._ _

__Handing the bottle of massage oil to Harry, Louis folded his arms behind his head and resumed a calm expression, closing his eyes with a contented smile edging his lips up. “You can start whenever you’re ready,” he hinted, opening his eyes when Harry hadn’t started. Harry was standing next to the bed, eyebrows creased and hand poised like he didn’t know what to do. “What is it, pet?” Louis asked._ _

__Harry’s eyes left Louis’ torso to find his face, and the fold between his brows eased significantly. “I don’t know what to do,” he said honestly after a hesitation._ _

__Louis rubbed Harry’s hip with a few fingertips in comfort; he knew Harry hated admitting that he needed further instruction, whether he was in subspace or not. It made him feel stupid, like Louis’ instructions weren’t clear enough for him. “I want you to give me a massage,” Louis said directly, “using the oil you’ve got, there.”_ _

__“Oh,” Harry said, blushing. “I thought you meant a back rub,” he admitted._ _

__“You know the safeword if you’re uncomfortable, right?” Louis checked, even though he _knew_ Harry knew that word. Louis had actually instructed him to research the safeword, write it tens of times, write it on his palm so he would see it every day in sixth form for a week…he knew it. _ _

__“Yes, sir,” Harry said, nodding. “Sorry for making you wait.”_ _

__“Well, if it’s okay with you, I’d like you to start now, please, love,” Louis said, eyeing Harry critically but keeping his face warm._ _

__Harry nodded and kneed his way onto the mattress next to Louis, squirting oil in his hand and rubbing his hands together to warm it up. Bobbing between normal- and subspace; Harry had been since Louis picked him up._ _

__That was fine. Subs had their days, just like Doms did, and vanilla people did. They didn’t have to have Harry completely down for them to enjoy their time together._ _

__Louis hummed as Harry rubbed the massage oil across his chest, fingers pressing lightly over Louis’ pectoral muscles and grating at the soreness there. Seconds later, Harry abruptly lost his balance and tipped over Louis, landing mostly on Louis’ stomach and making them both _oof_ loudly, which was so funny to Louis for some reason that he started laughing even as his breath caught back up with him. _ _

__Harry laughed with Louis, though he apologized a few times and rubbed apologetic circles over his stomach. “Don’t worry, love,” Louis said. “In fact, how about you – here,” Louis said, pulling and pushing at Harry’s hips until Harry was effectively straddling him. “This way, you won’t lose your balance,” he said, acting like Harry wasn’t growing hard against him._ _

__“Okay,” Harry said, sounding and looking like he was in awe. He’d never been allowed to touch Louis liked this; it was probably a lot all at once._ _

__“This okay? Louis asked. “What’s your color?”_ _

__“Green,” Harry said, nodding quickly. “So green. I’m – maybe I’m not down far? Is that –”_ _

__“That’s okay,” Louis said, rubbing Harry’s silky-smooth thigh with a thumb. “We don’t have to play hard every time, love. Unless you want me to put you under, now? I can, if you want.”_ _

__Harry stopped moving for a moment, thinking it over a little slower than he would if he were totally in normal-space, but he shook his head. “I know it’s, like, meant to be a release thing,” he said slowly, “but I – like doing these things anyway, whether I’m down or not. I can go down, if you want me to,” he offered, “but I – well, that would take time and I…like this. Here.” To emphasize, Harry rubbed Louis’ chest softly, like, _this, here, I like getting to touch you_._ _

__“Okay,” Louis accepted easily, both because he genuinely didn’t mind at the moment, and Harry looked like he was unsure what Louis was thinking. “We don’t always have to play when we’re together, Harry. You know that, right? I like spending time with you, whether we’re doing a scene or just taking you to school in the morning, when I can.” Louis coughed, then, cutting himself off and trying not to feel awkward because he knew Harry _loved_ all the emotional communication, awkward as it usually was for a lad and a grown man, but Harry was staring down at his hands on Louis’ chest, trying to hide his too-big, pleased smile. “Alright, alright, let’s all laugh at the old man trying to have feelings,” he teased, earning a laugh from Harry that made him grin. _ _

__“I like it,” Harry defended Louis half-heartedly from himself._ _

__“Well, I’m glad,” Louis answered. “But for now, I’ve got a boy on top of me with massage oil, and I’m not getting anything out of it.”_ _

__The statement was enough to spur Harry back into action with a smile. His eyes were still a little too wide, and he had an ultra-content look on his face that told Louis he was as aware as he was under, which left for a nice combination._ _

__Harry got back to rubbing massage oil onto Louis’ chest, spending a lot of time up by Louis’ collarbones and shoulders and upper chest. Louis knew it was a coincidence that massaging those areas meant Harry was rocking back and forth; he felt Harry’s cock rocking against his, and the blush on Harry’s face as Louis started humming and letting out the softest of moans, making them as natural-sounding as possible._ _

__“That feels _great_ , H,” Louis moaned when Harry pressed down on the side of his pec and, with hip action, his cock. “Really good, you’re very good at this.”_ _

__Harry flushed, pleased Louis was enjoying it, and started rubbing harder, rocking their hips together as either a result or a sneaky bonus – Louis couldn’t even tell what it was to Harry; he was too busy trying to stay still and not rock up into the sensation. It had been a while since he’d had any action other than his hand, after all, what with his ‘no-sex-yet’ rule with Harry._ _

__Harry’s massage truly did feel amazing; Louis felt almost guilty that he was more focused on their hips than his chest rub. Eventually, though, Harry’s pressing rubs began to morph into more squeezing grips, but it wasn’t until Harry started panting that Louis finally opened his eyes._ _

__He was glad he did. Harry looked incredible, desperate and flushed but trying not to let it show or be heard. His head was bent, eyes staring at where their hips connected, cocks rubbing each other through their pants. After a few more rocks, Louis couldn’t stand it anymore, and slid his hands over Harry’s thighs._ _

__Harry jumped, just a bit, and looked up at Louis’ face with a stricken expression, realizing he’d been caught._ _

__“By all means, keep going,” Louis said, squeezing his thighs. “But do not come until I say so. Understand?”_ _

__Harry was nodding the entire time Louis spoke, but he was good, mumbling out a rushed, “Yes, sir,” as he planted his hands on Louis’ chest firmly, using his arms and his knees, pressed against the mattress, as leverage to grind their hips together a little harder. Louis itched to slide his hands further back and grip Harry’s bum, squeeze it and direct his movements to be a little smoother for the both of them. At the same time, the barely-there experience Harry had with sex showed, and it was driving Louis a little crazy._ _

__Louis let his head fall back against his pillow, keeping his eyes open to watch the way Harry bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut in concentration, his mouth falling open every once in a while when he found a good groove. His eyes would open again, focusing on Louis, staring directly into his eyes, and then he’d shut them and furrow his brows in frustration when he lost it again. The cycle was never ending, it seemed, and his determination was almost as hot as his inexperience._ _

__“Sir,” Harry finally whined, squeezing so hard it actually hurt a little. “Sir, I can’t –”_ _

__“Of course, you can, baby,” Louis interrupted, squeezing Harry’s thighs and pulling and pushing to give Harry a rhythm to work with. “Like this – slow down; it’s not a race. There we go, yes.”_ _

__Harry breathed out a long, slow breath as he slowed down his movements to work with the way Louis was squeezing and pulling at his legs, nodding when Louis checked that he was okay. “I want – can I come?”_ _

__“Not until I do,” Louis said, shaking his head even as his stomach tensed up. “I want you to come when I come, and not a second be- that’s good, love, yeah.” Louis grunted when Harry rocked backwards a bit more, sending more friction and pressure to Louis’ cock which felt amazing. “That’s good. Good job, pet.”_ _

__Still rocking slowly, Harry bit his lip and leaned down hesitantly, bowing his body over Louis’. He got centimeters from Louis’ face and froze, asking, “Can I kiss you, please?”_ _

__Louis smiled indulgently and nodded. “Come in, then, give us a kiss.”_ _

__And while Louis had kissed Harry’s skin a few times over the course of their being together – forehead, cheek, neck, once on his chest, and only a few times chastely on his lips – Harry didn’t hesitate to press their lips together like they did it all the time, moaning immediately. Louis lifted a hand from Harry’s thigh to cup his cheek, fingers stretching into Harry’s hairline while Harry bravely licked his top lip and grinded his hips down hard against Louis’._ _

__A puff of air hit Louis’ upper lip when Harry practically sobbed through his nose. Louis hummed against Harry’s lips, then, and started rolling his hips up. He stopped worrying about lasting long – Harry was practically killing himself to keep from coming, and it was just nice to let both of them have this – and parted his lips to let Harry’s tongue through._ _

__Harry kissed him desperately, noisy and messy from the way their hips were rolling together firmly, the rhythm disappearing the more Harry licked into Louis’ mouth. Finally, Louis grunted and squeezed Harry’s thigh, keeping himself still and allowing Harry to rut up against him at his own pace, which was hard and fast. Louis felt the heat that had been steadily creeping into his gut grow and spread, and finally, his orgasm washed over him and he threw his head back to breathe loudly. “Keep going,” he said when Harry started to slow down._ _

__Harry immediately whined and went right back to it, hands gripping Louis’ shoulders hard enough to bruise his skin for leverage and knees pressing down on the mattress. He moved hard enough to jostle Louis on the mattress and buried his face under Louis’ chin, repeating Louis’ name over and over again like it helped him._ _

__Finally, Harry came in his pants with a few loud, staccato moans against Louis’ collarbone, staying still until the aftershocks washed over him, leaving his skin shivering against Louis’._ _

__The whole time, Louis rubbed over Harry’s bare back, shushing him quietly and murmuring in his ear while Harry breathed shakily against him. “That was so good, you did such a good job,” Louis said, kissing Harry’s temple. “I’m so proud of you; you did exactly what I asked you to. Did you like that? You deserved it; you’re always so good for me. I’m so happy with you.”_ _

__Finally, Harry stopped shivering and breathed out slowly against Louis’ neck, constant and steady and telling Louis he was falling asleep, like he usually did after they tried anything new. Louis felt Harry press a kiss to his sternum and heard him mumble, “Thank you, sir,” and with that, Louis let his eyes fall closed, wrapped around his favorite boy._ _


End file.
